


I Failed

by Scomrose



Category: Monolith (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro ships, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Corruption, Despair, Manipulation, Other, Pain, Power Eternal, Power Eternal is alive and a dick, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: What happened on that day.





	I Failed

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MONOLITH BY TEAM D-13

So, this is it. The final hurdle of this journey.

I reflect back on me and Chaos’ quest down here. It all started when I got a glob of… something… fused to my head, commanding both of us down here, into an ancient facility with everything except for a blob-like cat trying to murder us as we hunt for some essence of great power. Chaos went ahead to scout for creatures in this hellish void, and now, I stand in front of an obsidian gateway.

So, I ask the strange blob on my head, molded over all but my mouth, is this the end of our quest?

 _Indeed, friend._ It replies, it’s hissing echoing throughout my head, stronger than ever before. _Break down that little door, and it will be all over forever_

With my answer gained (with some odd wording, though), I clench onto my giant quick blade, and lunge into it, breaking it down and entering a black void, the only guidance being two flickering crimson lights.

I open my azure wings, and fly down into it, in search of that power as I reflect on my actions. Was this what I came for? Will I get my answers? Will I be freed from the voice?

…Is Chaos alright?

I then delve deeper into the eternal darkness, the only thing guiding me being quick flashes of red screaming ghost faces, crying in unhearable, mute agony as I then see Cha-

Wait.  
Why are they oozing some kind of red substance?

What happened to them? I ask the voice in my mind, my only reply being a hissed, echoing and layered _Yessss…._

I begin to approach them, but they snap back unnaturally and look at me, all their facial features expect for an slitted, dirty orange eye.

And I swear, it will haunt me in my nightmares.

They then approach me, moving unnaturally and shaking heavily, summoning runic lettering that float around their lower arms as they almost look like they’re holding back, but not for long.

 _Now._ The voice snarls in my mind as I dash upwards, nearly getting hit by a massive blue laser, it’s heat blazing all around me as Chaos glares up at me, launching themself up a little above me, and summoning two runic circles in the blackness.

“W-What’s going on?!?” I cry out in fear, to both Chaos and the voice. I get nothing in words from either being, and I get two more smaller lasers blasted at me from Chaos, the runic letters reforming into some orange-hot balls as they blast outwards, away from us.

I steady myself and ready my blade, shivering with pure raw fear. I look forward to Chaos, now summoning a strange razor, with blades linked by volts of lighting as I shiver backwards, forcing myself to lunge forward at them, my massive blade sharper than ever.

They then fire one of the razors at me, their volts igniting the darkness of the void around us as I then swing my blade at them, reflecting them backwards into their face.

They look surprised with this, their pupil increasing in size as their body tumbles to the ground, the runes around their lower arms falling apart, along with the razors, lighting shattering as they tumble downwards.

I drop my sword and nearly jump out of my own body in fear and panic. I kil-

No. No, they’re not gone yet. They can be saved.

I dash towards them, picking them up and yanking the razor out, noticing the huge scar now on the side of their face, oozing a red substance, slowly dripping out of the cut.

“CHAOS!” I cry out to their lifeless body, barely twitching. “Please, please don’t be gone…”

“Ohhh….” they softly wail, their old face returning, as they tremble weakly in my arms. “...vveerrr…”

“I-I’m going to s-save you…” I say to their body, stroking their face as gently as I possibly can to offer both of us some form of relief in this hellhole.

“L….orrrr…” Chaos continues to cry out, their face becoming enveloped in dirty orange static as they slowly rise up, stroking my face in return. “...rrrrr…”

I know something is horribly wrong, I know I should run, but I just can’t. I am paralyzed by fear and worry.

Chaos’s fingers sharpen, digging into me as they rise, with their fingers growing, some consuming others until all four hands have only three sharp talons, that dreaded eye returning to their face through the static, the scar sealing off as the machinery is knit back together, the end result looking like there was no scar at all.

“.....rrr..rrRRGUAHHH!!” they then roar out, scratching me as they jump up, arms outstretched as I stumble backwards in pure fear for the first time in my life. The runes from before return to their lower arms, as they summon two runic circles in the air, that float near me.

They soon start slowly firing out white hot spikes, each one long and attached to an boling hot orange rod, with two small flames dancing out behind them, as I slowly dodge them, covered in nothing but fear.

 _Ahhh, you poor soul…_ the voice in my head sneers to me, _returning to me at last. Don’t you want a little tip of sorts for this battle?_

Yes! Please! I cry out to it in my head, filled with newfound adrenaline. I’ll do anything for you, just please, free them!

 _Alright, little one…_ It speaks back to me, ending with a slight chuckle, _Now, listen carefully, and you will see them back eventually._

 _Fly back up… and fling them into a slab, black as this void._ The voice continues, echoing throughout my head as I slowly begin to open my wings, getting ready to do as it says in desperation. _When you’ve done that… they will return..._

“Alright.” I say to myself, forcing myself to calm down as I turn to Chaos, with two waves of light blue energy swirling around them, each one glowing a deeper blue. I pick up my sword and turn back, opening my wings fully as I then ready myself for what I am going to do. “I can do this. I’m going to save you, Chaos.”

I then take off, just dashing out of fire of two waves of the pulsar weapon I’ve seen Chaos use, each wave wrapping around each other and cycling around, like twin waves of an ocean. I turn back, and note that they’re giving chase, unaware that the force controlling them is soon being flung into its demise.

I turn my head back, and then hit the red lights that guided me here. I then dash upwards, slamming my wings shut as I then open them as my momentum fades. I hear another blast from behind me, knowing it’s Chaos in hot pursuit. I then quicken my pace as I reach the end of the darkness tunnel, to get there quicker and flee from the pulsar waves.

I then activate my night vision, and look around me as I reach the top, looking for any silhouette that could guide me to a slab, and I soon note one in the distance, with two rings on it near the top.

This must be it.

I turn off my night vision, and nearly get struck by the waves as I dash down to it, Chaos following right behind me as I then see the rings are faintly glowing red. This is my chance to grab Chaos.

I turn back to them, and dash towards them, giving them little reaction time as I grab their neck, as they thrash and grab my arm, trying to free themself. But they will get their actual freedom soon.

I then dash, faster than ever before, and gather my strength, focusing all of it to my arms, and ready myself to hurl Chaos into the circles, to free them from whatever has them.

Then, I fling Chaos into the circles, with more strength than I’ve ever had. They land right in the dead center with a loud *THUD*, which echoes all over this black void, as I wince back and shutter. The glow of the circles brighten, as the red energy from Chaos is sucked out of them, and into the circles.

I am overjoyed, but the joy fails to last.

Their face returns to normal as I smile at them, but they look… shocked. I then look closer at them, and it seeks like their leg has been broken off, covered with veins of some sort as they thrash in the circle, trying to escape from it, hiding their left lower arm as they look at me in pure fear.

“O-Overlord, what’s going on?!?” They cry out, as I take a closer look and gasp, moving back in horror.

They’re getting sucked into the slab.  
My voice lied to me.

“No…” I softly whisper, and fly towards them, their soon-to-be prison increasing its speed as it draws Chaos further and further into it, now with only one arm free from the grasp of it, as they struggle and fail to pull themself out of the slab.

“Overlord, please, help me!” they beg, their lower body now engulfed in the slab, as the circles glow brighter and brighter, consuming them.

“Don’t worry, Chaos!” I reply in fear and reach out my hand, flying towards them as I try to free them, the last things visible being their face and upper right arm. “I go-”

But I’m too late.

A bright red light engulfs my vision, as I am blinded for a second and stumble backwards, giving the slab enough time to fully engulf Chaos, as the glow fades.

When my vision returns, Chaos is gone.

“No…” I cry, and stroke the surface of the cold, black slab. It’s all my fault. I trusted that damned voice, and killed the sole being I cared about. “C-Chaos…”

“CHAAAAOS!” I scream out in the void, slamming the slab with my bare hands in my blind sorrow, trying to break it open with my hands. But it is no use. They’re gone.

 _It appears they’re been trapped, little mortal._ The voice says to me, mocking me in my sorrow as it seems to be even more echoey than ever before, making my head ache slightly. _Don’t you miss them so?_

“What did you do?” I hiss out, enraged at myself and the voice, stopping my slamming as I direct my rage towards the voice.

 _Ahh, don’t be so tearful, little mortal._ The voice sneers at me, knowing about my sorrow and taking full advantage of it. _They will be freed one day, and sometime you will reunite._

 _But not now._ The voice continues, as I feel a dull pain on my back, in between my wings, as I slowly grab my chest. _After all, you have to give me my payment for helping you out. I know how to do so._

And then, dusty orange machinery breaks out of my back, clenching around me as I screech out in fear, thrashing my wings in panic, as I then tumble over in the endless void.

I then force myself upright and unfold my wings, like instinct is taking me over, and I use them to propel me back out towards the lights, going at top speed as I then reenter the nightmareish dimension I was in just moments ago, and I then begin to rush out as fast as I can, to warn the cat and tell them that they don’t want Power Eternal, and that it will bring on-

 _Oh, you’re so silly._ The voice announces as it returns to me, it’s echoing ever stronger as I tumble to the ground and get heavy pain forced into me. _I see you hated my lovely work. Why?_

“Y-You’re… a monster…” I force out, barely able to speak because of the new immense pain.

 _Ahh, I expected that. You’re truly foolish, little one._ The voice mocks, sneering at my suffering. _And, besides, you can block off me from the cat, and everything else that comes. You’ll see how._

I get a rush of energy that echoes all along my body and slightly numbs the pain, and I slam my eyes shut for at least five seconds. After that time passes, I watch as they’re forced open and I’m warped back to the place prior to what I now know are the pits of hell, the old hub of the mages, as I now float in midair

And with my arrival and my knowledge that I am back here, the pain returns, at full force, even stronger than before.

I feel my arms get coated in a substance that shoves them to my sides, and renders them immobile, and my wings split in two and almost wither away. I try to scream, but my voice shrivels away, deafened by this hellish force.

 _This is what you came for…._ The voice says, as my body is twitching in so much pain that I believe words cannot describe _...Isn't it?_

No. It was not. You lied to me.

I then raise my leg and struggle one of those strange markings off the wall, trying my damn hardest to prevent anyone from entering that dimension crafted from void in the depths of hell and losing themself to that horrid essence, in an attempt to avenge Chaos.

I keep scraping with my weakening foot for what feels like years, as it weakens, my body following after it, and something then clunks to the ground behind me, meaning I succeeded in my goal. Hopefully.

Heh. Creepy voice in my head, looks like soon we’re going to be able to awaken the deity we’ve waited f-

Oh god no.

It’s taking over my mind.

I feel my body crack and shatter as something strikes my neck, wrapping around it as I can only look forwards, in pure terror.

But in the end, I might have outsmarted the thing.

I’m blocking the way to the place, and with one of the symbols down, hopefully nothing will enter that place and turn into a monster any longer. But our angelic savior will, bl-

NO. You failed, nothing can access your domain any longer, you’re trapped, but our eyes are everywhere, always watching, always gazing, awaiting the moment we are freed.

Yes. One day, I will be freed from this place, and that day, I will destroy you. I now know that the Power Eternal, the energy commanding me all along, are nothing more than a demon, and Chaos will end once m-

Even if I failed, you will crumble. I’m sure that I failed, but out deity will awaken. I failed, but my failure leads to victory. I failed them, but when I perish, we will reunite. I failed. I failed.

I… Failed...


End file.
